


Cookies

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hotch/Prentiss/Reid. Cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

“Peanut butter.”

“Chocolate chip.”

“Peanut butter!”

“Chocolate chip!”

“Emily, everyone knows that peanut butter cookies are far superior to chocolate chip.”

“Spencer, everyone  **knows** that chocolate chip cookies are the best cookies in the universe.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re PMSing and craving chocolate. If you were thinking straight, you would agree that peanut butter are the best.”

“Reid. Spencer. My love muffin—”

“Love muffin?!”

“— I deeply adore you, but the next time you blame my period for my love of chocolate, the  _only_  body part of mine that you will be eating is my fist.”

“Love muffin? Seriously?”

“Shut up and grab the chocolate chip cookies.”

“But peanut butter are better!”

“Oh for god’s sake.” Two packages of cookies were tossed unceremoniously into the cart.

Grinning widely, the two arguing adults called, “I love you, Hotch!” to their mutual lover, watching his ears turn red as he walked away.


End file.
